As Long as He Needs Me
by Looneygamemaster
Summary: The night before the battle with the Kaiser, V-mon happens upon a meeting with an old friend turned enemy...


Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Toei and Bandai. Not me.

Note that I will use events from the Wonderswan Digimon games for this story. I barely know anything about them (only the basic plot) so please forgive any discreprencies.

This fic takes place between episode 18 and 19 of 02 (just before Kimeramon)

* * *

As Long as He Needs Me

The starry sky of the Digital World looked down upon ten forms, huddled asleep on the ground. Asleep with currently no mind to their upcoming battle.

Asleep without a care.

All except one.

V-mon lay next to his partner, eyes wide awake, and longing for sleep to take him away from his thoughts.

It did not come.

The impish Digimon had not been sleeping well for a while, but the experience was far worse than it was as Chibimon. In his Baby form, he could block out his confusing and troublesome contemplations with thoughts of chocolate and playtime.

But here, in a clearer state of mind, and their battle looming ahead—it was unbearable.

_Ichijouji Ken._

V-mon should have recognized the boy the first time the Children saw him—on the news, lauded for his brilliant achievements. But his memories of that hellish adventure were fuzzy, having just awakened from the sleep to await his new partner.

He only recognized him as Fladramon, when the Kaiser had taken off his glasses, right after torturing and nearly killing his partner.

His eyes—eyes that he recognized, and yet, did not belong to him.

_A journey across scorching wasteland…_

_A strong and brave boy, who did not belong in his own world…_

_A younger and more timid boy, with gentle blue eyes…_

_A demon in a Digimon's skin, warped and deranged beyond mortal comprehension…_

It all came crashing back down to him.

With a grunt, he pushed himself up, realizing the futility of his sleep attempt, and carefully stepped over Daisuke who, judging from his blissful expression, was having a nice dream about Hikari.

Daisuke…

He should have told Daisuke—should have told him about Ken, about their adventure.

He shouldn't have kept secrets from his partner.

But that would mean admitting he had once been friends with the monster that threatened the Digital World. The demon that treated the world and all Digimon, like playthings…

And V-mon did not want to see Daisuke's reaction. The boy loathed the Kaiser with all his heart.

He didn't blame him—before his memories had returned, he had felt the same disgust and hatred for the demon's unspeakable crimes. But with the return of those memories, the hatred had been replaced by a maddening feeling of _incomprehension_.

Walking over to a clearing, where he could properly ruminate, the Digimon had no sooner sat down, than he suddenly heard a rustle.

"Who's there?"

No answer. V-mon glared at the nearby bushes, but they seemed very still.

Sitting back down, he suddenly heard it again.

"Come out!" he shouted. "I know you're there!"

Again, no answer. V-mon growled.

"If you don't come out in three, I'll wake up my friends."

No answer.

"One…two…"

"Wait, wait!"

V-mon blinked, then stared, as a small form crawled from the bushes. His eyes widened at the recognition of the unknown assailant.

"Wormmon?"

The small green worm blinked nervously, then turned his large eyes upon V-mon.

"V-mon?" he asked. "You…are V-mon, aren't you? The same one…from three years ago?"

The blue dinosaur nodded. "Yeah. And I don't need to ask the same of you." Indeed, with the recognition of Ken, it took no difficulty to recognize his timid assistant as the same Wormmon he had fought alongside with three years ago.

Something occurred to him. "Hey…is it safe for you to come here and talk to me?"

Wormmon crossed his pincers in what could only be a sad smile. "When Ken-chan's deep in work, he doesn't notice anything else. I have a few hours to talk to you and head back—he'll never know I'm gone."

"And is there any reason you're conversing with the enemy?"

Wormmon looked down. "I…just needed to know. It's…nice to see a friendly face again. Even if it is an enemy."

Silence. Evidently three years of separation, and meeting again on opposite sides, created some awkwardness. To say the least.

Silence.

V-mon broke the silence, pounding a tree with his fist, and startling Wormmon. "What happened to him, Wormmon?! How…how did he get like this?" He stared at the green worm with a fury of confusion. "That kid…it never even crossed my mind that someone like him could…" He broke off.

"I…don't know how it happened either," replied Wormmon, sadness pervading his every syllable. "When Ken-chan came back again, after we won…he was different. He didn't speak kindly to me anymore. His eyes—they were hard, like flint, not soft like they used to be. I…I don't know."

"He doesn't even _remind_ me of Ken anymore!" The dinosaur stared at his former companion, an old fear in his eyes—a fear Wormmon knew all too well. "He…he reminds me of…"

He did not finish. He didn't need to. Both knew who the Kaiser reminded them of.

The Dark God still haunted their dreams.

"Wormmon…" The worm looked up at V-mon's glance. It made him feel…uncomfortable.

"Why…why don't you join us Wormmon?" He stared at his companion…his friend, with a curious gaze that seemed to be just holding back tears. "There's…there's no point in staying with him anymore. He'd just hurt you. Like he hurts everyone."

Wormmon stared at him. For a moment, he appeared contemplative.

V-mon's spirit rose…

But Wormmon shook his head. "I…I can't." And V-mon's spirit sank. "I'd do anything to help you V-mon—except this. This, I can't do. Ken-chan…he needs me."

"Why?!" shouted V-mon, tears pouring forth freely now. "So he can practice his whipping?! He's not Ken anymore…he's a monster!"

"You're wrong!!" And V-mon stared, stared at the determination in the melancholy worm's eyes.

"There's a part of him…that's still Ken-chan. He thinks I can't see it…but I do. I see him…when he's lonely, when this 'game' isn't any fun to him. I see him…like, like he's stuck in some kind of marsh, just barely holding on—but he _is _there." Wormmon raised his head, staring at V-mon with strength he had never seen in his eyes. "Ken-chan needs to be saved…and I _will _save him. The Kaiser hasn't won yet…I _will _save him."

Silence.

The strength from his eyes slowly faded…no, not faded. It was still there, hiding behind a mask of timidity. "I…should go back now. Ken-chan will wonder where that Devidramon is." And he turned aside, scuttling back into the woods.

"Wormmon!"

He turned around. There was his friend—a grin on his face.

"If you ever need help…just ask me. You know you can always count on me."

Wormmon stared at V-mon and turned aside. The unspoken answer.

_Thank you…my friend._

And V-mon returned to his partner's side, newfound determination cutting through his worries.

_I will help you save him Wormmon…no matter what it takes…_

* * *

Well…the idea from this story came when I learned that V-mon was Ryo's partner in the game. And since the anime inserted Ken into the events, I realized it would be entirely plausible if the he and Wormmon already knew each other. I really did want to make a friendship story for them…there's so little of those in this section, not just with these two.

Anyway, read and review please!


End file.
